


Leather Jackets

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: "James is right, I'm afraid. Buggers follow you like a pack of sheep! Ironic, really. It's strange that your a random Mutt and not a bloody collie dog!" Remus chuckled.--Sirius gets a new jacket and James points out the obvious.





	

"Woo! Look what I got!" Padfoot shouted as he ran down the train hall. The marauders finally entered their carriage when Sirius pulled out a leather jacket. The elbows were worn, hinting at the age of the jacket, and the leather had large scratched but for all Lupin cared, it made his Padfoot happy.

 

The carriage was silent, apart from Peters chewing, until James burst out loudly;

 

"THAT'S SO GAY."

 

Within a moment Black had turned to Lupin, back to James and then finally raised an eye brow. Lupin was next to make a response.

 

"Well.. James, your not exactly wrong." His lips formed into a smirk after that comment. The carriage exploded into laughter, tears entering everyone’s eyes. Well, apart from Sirius who took high offence to none having the same love for the piece of leather that he did.

 

"None of you tosses’ know _true_ fashion when you see it!" He claimed, crossing his arms like arms pouting pup. James gave his brother a firm pat on the shoulder and wiped a tear from his own cheek. "Wear it one day in school and the whole place will be following you. Your a _trend_ starter, if you hadn't noticed, Mate."

 

"James is right, I'm afraid. Buggers follow you like a pack of sheep! Ironic, really. It's strange that your a random Mutt and not a bloody collie dog!" Remus chuckled and watched as Black grew red in the face. From anger or embarrassment, no one would figure out.

 

"Well, well! Ugh. I'm going to go find someone who _DOES_ know the true meaning of fashion!" With that last response, Sirius had stormed out.


End file.
